Minerva/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Character Introduction: "A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. She is a princess of Macedon. At first an enemy of Marth's Archanean League, she joined them when they freed her sister Maria. Known by the moniker Red Dragoon, she proudly values justice. She rides a wyvern into battle, storming her enemies with brutal swings of her axe. During her Awakening Special, she also uses a lance to annihilate her foes." Intro Cutscene * "I will take you head-on!" Beginning of Battle * "Fights like this challenge the endurance." * "Hah... It's not bad to have an occasion to let loose, every once in a while." * (When Minerva isn't the leader): "I'll let no enemy gain the advantage!" * (When Minerva isn't the leader): "No need for concern when we're together." Switching to Vanguard * "Let me handle this!" Switching to Support * "You seem to be doing quite well, considering the circumstances." Taunt * (as enemy) "So... you would face the Red Dragoon?" Critical Lines Alone Beginning: * "On my honor as the Red Dragoon!" Strike: * "I lose to no-one!" * "This one's mine!" * "You leave me no choice!" Dual Strike (neutral) Minerva As Vanguard: * "Understood! I'm going in!" * "Right! Let's go!" * "We can defeat any foe!" * "We will not be defeated!" (A-support) Minerva As Support: * "With me!" * "Let's do this together!" * "Show them what we're capable of!" (A-support) Dual Strike (special) With Hinoka With Hinoka as Vanguard * Minerva: "Let's take them as one, Hinoka!" * Hinoka: "I've been looking forward to this, princess Minerva!" With Hinoka as Vanguard (A+) * Minerva: "Might I ask for your help, Hinoka?" * Hinoka: "I'm ready when you are!" With Hinoka as Support * Hinoka: "They won't be ready for us at all, princess Minerva!" * Minerva: "Hah! Let's make them scatter" With Hinoka as Support (A+) * Hinoka: "Princess Minerva, are you ready?!" * Minerva: "Yes! Just leave it to me!" With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Minerva: "Can I ask your assistance?" * Sakura: "I'm with you, Princess Minerva!" With Sakura as Vanguard (A+) * Minerva: "Join me, princess Sakura!" * Sakura: "Yes! I'll do my best, princess Minerva!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Princess Minerva, shall we?" * Minerva: "Right! Let's go!" With Sakura as Support (A+) * Sakura: "Princess Minerva, lend me your strength!" * Minerva: "Just point me at the target, princess Sakura!" With Leo With Leo as Vanguard * Minerva: "Do you mind, Leo?" * Leo: "By all means, Princess Minerva." With Leo as Vanguard (A) * Minerva: Can I see you in action, Prince Leo? * Leo: "As you like, Princess Minerva." With Leo as Support * Leo: "Shall we, Princess Minerva?" * Minerva: "Yes, whenever you're ready!" With Leo as Support (A) * Leo: "I want you to show me all you've got!" * Minerva: "As you wish, Prince Leo!" With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * M'inerva: '"Prince Chrom! Let's combine our efforts!" * Chrom: '"Okay, but only if you stop calling me 'Prince." ''With Chrom as Support * 'Chrom: '"Minerva! How about we strike together?" * 'Minerva: '"As you wish!" With Marth With Marth as Vanguard * '''Minerva: "Let's do this together, Prince Marth." * Marth: "Let's give it all we've got!" With Marth as Support * Marth: "The time has come to combine our strength!" * Minerva: "Yes! Let's take them on, together!" With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * Minerva: "Show them what we're capable of!" * Tiki: "Yay, we get to fight together!" With Tiki as Support * Tiki: "Let's go out with a bang!" * Minerva: "We will not be defeated!" With Niles With Niles as Vanguard * Minerva: "Try to keep up, Niles!" * Niles: "I'll give it all I got, Princess Minerva!" With Niles as Support * Niles: "Let's have some fun, Princess Minerva." * Minerva: "This is no time for games, Niles!" With Azura With Azura as Vanguard * Minerva: "Are you ready, Princess Azura?" * Azura: "Yes, let's go together!" With Azura as Support * Azura: "Let's take care of them, Minerva." * Minerva: "We'll show them just what we can do!" With Linde With Linde as Vanguard * Minerva: "Grant me your strength, Linde!" * Linde: "Of course, Princess Minerva!" With Linde as Support * Linde: "Princess Minerva! Let's take the fight to them!" * Minerva: "I'm ready, Linde!" With Linde as Support (A+) * Linde: "Princess Minerva! Together!" * Minerva: "Right, Linde!" With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * Minerva: "You're up, Tharja!" * Tharja: "And then, soon to be down." With Tharja as Vanguard (A) * Minerva: "I suspect you're ready, Tharja?" * Tharja: "As much as you are." With Tharja as Support * Tharja: "Can I count on you, Minerva?" * Minerva: "I don't mind, Tharja." With Tharja as Support (A) * Tharja: "Help me with this ritual." * Minerva: "Of course, Tharja!" With Olivia With Olivia as Vanguard * Minerva: "Won't you join me, Olivia?" * Olivia: "Yes, Princess Minerva!" With Olivia as Vanguard (A+) * Minerva: "Let me see what you can do, Olivia!" * Olivia: "Oh my, here I go!" With Olivia as Support * Olivia: "Uhm, Princess Minerva, would you mind?" * Minerva: "No need to be coy, Olivia." With Olivia as Support (A+) * Olivia: "Princess Minerva, if we're together, then..." * Minerva: "...They won't be able to stop us, Olivia." Lines during battle * "Let's end it!" * "This is it for you!" * "Think you're prepared!?" Awakening Mode, Beginning * "No forgiveness!" Awakening Depletion, Final Attack Beginning * "You dare face me?" Strike * "Raise your weapon!" * "You're mine!" * "I'll run you through!" * "Here we go!" Praise Lines * "Well done!" * "There's a warrior here who surpasses my skill? Honestly I'm in awe." * "Amazing... I did not expect to meet a warrior whose skill exceded my own." * "When I noticed the enemy ranks thinning, I knew you had to be involved." * "Any battle is easy with you around." * "A splendid display!" Being praised by Hinoka * Hinoka: "Your skill on the battlefield is without equal, Princess Minerva!" Being praised by Sakura * Sakura: "Your power is overwhelming Princess Minerva! It inspires me to succeed!" * Minerva: "Such high praise is nice to hear from you Princess Sakura." Being praised by Leo * Leo: "Those wings allow you unparallelled battle advantage." * Minerva: "Yes, Lord Leo. Few can stand against my wyvern." Being praised by Niles * Niles: "Ah, the Red Dragoon herself. Let's try to make your cheeks blush to match!" Response to praise * "I will try to maintain my momentum so I might be worthy of such praise." * "This is why they call me the Red Dragoon. Very few can stand against me." Praising allies * (to Olivia) "It seems a dancer of your skill has the charm to sway even our enemies, Olivia!" Ally Assist When Healed by Sakura: * "I'm sorry, Princess Sakura... I hope you didn't have to go out of your way." When Healed by Hinoka: * Minerva: "Sorry to trouble you so, Princess Hinoka... And thank you." * Hinoka: "No thanks needed, Princess Minerva. We'd be in dire straits if we lost you." Ally in Danger * "On my way now! We cannot afford to lose you!" Enemy encounter Lines * "You dare challenge the Red Dragoon?" * "Witness the power of the Red Dragoon!" When taunted by Enemy Hero * "Keen words... Let's see how you handle the point of my response." * "Your words may have been honed by a cutting edge... but here comes my reply." Enemy KO Lines * "I expect you to have gained some strength when we next meet." * "Barely a warm-up!" * "All right--who's next?" * "Face me again, when you're not so weak." * "A foe of little consequence!" * "Enemy Down!" * "Witness the power of the Red Dragoon!" 1000 Enemies Defeated * "I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon! To face me, they must be bold. Or foolish." * "Now you know how I earned the title 'Red Dragoon'!" * "I will not stop fighting until the very end!" Defeating Hinoka '' * "May we cross paths---and blades---again Princess Hinoka..." ''Defeating Sakura * "You fought well Princess Sakura..." Defeating Tharja *"Your curses are indeed enthralling, but they weren't enough this time, Tharja." Defeating Olivia * "...I honestly thought I was about to be undone for a moment, Olivia." Situational When All Forts Are Taken * "The winds of victory is at our backs. Now, attack!" Having Taken a Fort * "This place is now ours!" Allied Base in Danger * (in trouble) "The base is in danger!" * (in peril) "" Thieves Steal Gold * "We can still get it back." Enemy Healing, Long-range magic, etc. * "Something needs to be done..." Facing Difficulty * "I'm being repelled... How?" Low Health * (in trouble) "I'm being repelled... How?" * (in serious trouble) "Sorry... could somebody lend me a hand?" Death Lines * (when fleeing) "My wounds... are too great..." * (dying) "" Game over Line * "We were defeated. But how?" Stage Clear Line * "The battle is over. Well done everyone!" Victory Cutscene * "It's my honor to represent Macedon in battle. I will not be defeated." After Battle As MVP * "Daily training yields success!" Level Up * "All this strength... is for Macedon." * "This is just another step toward reaching my potential." * "Ah! I feel like I've gotten a bit stronger." Support increased Line * "I'm pleased we've been able to get to know each other better." Class Change * "I can't believe I've gained such strength!" As Shopkeeper Entering Store: * "Thanks for coming." Greeting: * "As you wish, of course." Purchase: * "You have my gratitude." * (when insuffiicient funds) "You don't have enough." Smithy: * (weapon selection) "Choose a weapon." * (skill selection) "Choose an attribute." * (success) "Success!" * (failure) "Hm... A failure." Leaving Store: * "I await your return." Map Preparation Character selected: * "Yes?" Orders given: * "Onward!" * "Understood." * (not allowed) "That's not allowed." As Narrator Voice * (hurry) "With haste!" * (in trouble) "They need assistance!" * (danger) "A fort needs our aid!" * (gate open) "The gate opened!" * (gate closed) "The gate closed?" * (fort seized) "We've seized a fort!" * (fort lost) "It fell...?" * (new victory conditions) "We've got a new objective!" * (new defeat conditions) "The enemy's motive has been revealed..." * (enemy reinforcements) "More enemies have arrived!" * (allied reinforcements) "We've been joined by reinforcements!" * (ally falling) "One of ours has been injured..." * (good news) "Good." * (bad news) "Unfortunate." * (report) "Report!" * (confirmation) "Confirmed!" * (allied turret) "We've seized a turret!" * (enemy turret) "We're under assault from a turret!" * (hazardous area) "That area is dangerous." * (hazard removed) "It should now be safe." * (ranged attack warning) "We're under long-ranged attack!" * (ranged attack halted) "We've halted the long-ranged attack!" * (passable) "We should be able to pass, now." * (impassable) "We can't get past this." * (orders impossible) "This is no time for orders!" * (orders possible) "It seems orders can now be given!" * (threat) "This is bad... Stop them, quick!" * (threat halted) "Now we can relax." * (shop opens) "Looks like we can do some shopping." * (shop success) "Shopping complete!" * (shop failed) "We missed our shopping opportunity..." * (mission start) "The mission is now underway." * (mission complete) "The mission is complete." * (mission failed) "The mission... failed..." * (guide display) "Listen up!" * (turn start) "All right, let's go!" * (close) "Cut the battle short?" * (suspend) "Put this battle on hold?" * (at convoy capacity) "You're at capacity." * (skip) "You don't mind skipping?" * (notification) "A notification has arrived." * (save) "Save your progress?" * (save slot) "Choose your save data." * (delete) "Delete this save data?" * (overwrite) "Overwrite this save data?" * (resume suspended save) "By resuming, the suspended data will be lost. Shall we continue?" * (amiibo) "Scan your amiibo." * (awakening voice) "It's time to train. How about you hurry up and get dressed?" * (support voice) "Your cooperation has driven me to new heights. Please, allow me to show you my gratitude." * (stage clear) "I'm pleased you've played this far. I look forward to taking into the battlefield with you again!" * (caution 1) "Be sure the room is bright enough, and that you are not too close to the screen." * (caution 2) "Take breaks often, to avoid playing for too long." * (monologue 1) "I love my brother enough to spare him death on some stranger's sword. Let him be punished by my hands!" * (monologue 2) "I have no time to stew in my own sorrow when my path is clear before me." * (Call Out: Morning) "Good morning! Have you completed your morning training?" * (Call Out: Noon) "Good afternoon. If there's any way I can be of use, please, let me know." * (Call Out: Night) "Good evening. The days pass quickly when you're training, do they not?" * (Call Out: Late Night) "Too restless to sleep, hm? In that case, shall we go for a walk?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts